Hermione in Love?
by Gg83
Summary: A Draco/Hermione fic...Wait! Come back! Please give it a chance! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione in Love?

Part 1

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking up to the Gryffindor common room, chatting about their potions homework. Draco had followed them out of the classroom, without his usual escort of Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, Hermione tripped. The huge stack of books she carried everywhere fell all over the floor.

"Hermione!" cried Draco. "Are you all right?" He bent down and started to help her pick up her books. As he did, he slipped a folded piece of paper into her bag.
    
     "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Draco," Hermione told him. Ron and Harry stood, too amazed to speak. They walked in stunned silence to the common room. When they got there, a smile started to grow on Harry's face as Ron began to giggle.

"Hermione," Ron sputtered, "I think Draco fancies you!"

The words that came out of Hermione's mouth were the last thing that either of the boys would have expected to hear.

"Yes, I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

The two boys stared at her. Then Ron raised his voice.

"Halloo, can we get some cold water and some de-spelling potion over here? We need to get this girl back to her senses!"

Fred and George ran over, always glad to hear of some disruption.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked George.

"Oh, no need to ask that," said Fred. "Just look at Hermione. That dreamy stare she had just a moment ago and the way she's blushing and stammering incoherent sentences right now…either she's in love or she's stark raving mad!"

"I'd say both," said Harry. "Draco Malfoy's in love with her, and she thinks it's wonderful!"

The twins looked at each other.

"Stark raving mad," they chorused.

"Look here, Hermione. Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" asked Fred.

"Lucius Malfoy's son? The jerk?" George added.

"He is not a jerk," Hermione said hotly. "Maybe he's made some mistakes, but I think he's really changed now. He gave me—"

She broke off suddenly, but it was too late.

"What did he give you?" demanded Ron.

Harry dashed forward and grabbed Hermione's bag. She tried to get it away from him, but he had learned a lot from being a Seeker, and she didn't stand a chance. He searched through the bag, keeping it away from Hermione, until he found what he was looking for in a side pocket.

"Aha!" Harry cried, pulling out several sheets of folded notebook paper.

"Hermione, my dearest," he began to read aloud. "I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, but every time I see you, my tongue gets tied up and I cannot say the words I want to. I know that I have done bad things in the past—"

"I'll say," muttered Ron.

"—but I hope you will believe me when I tell you that I have truly turned over a new leaf. I love you, Hermione, and—"

"Stop it, Harry!" cried Hermione. She was in tears.

Harry looked around. By now the whole Gryffindor common room was listening to him. Hermione snatched the letters from his hands and ran off to her room, sobbing. Harry ran after her.

"Hermione, wait, I didn't mean to…"

To be continued…

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, of course.

Author's note: PLEASE review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione in Love?

Part 2

Harry and Ron walked up to class. Hermione had barely spoken to them for a week. Every time they tried to talk to her, she would suddenly find something else that she needed to do right away. But even worse than that was the fact that she had started dating Draco.

"Maybe…" said Ron, hesitantly; "maybe she's happier this way. Maybe it's all for the best. Maybe Draco's really become a better person."

"Right," said Harry. "And Wood's suddenly decided he hates Quidditch. I suppose it's possible for a person to change the way Hermione says Draco has, but…well, just look at him. When he's with Hermione, he doesn't smile, he smirks. He doesn't look like he's happily in love. He looks like he's up to something."

"Yeah, I think you're right," responded Ron. "But what's he up to?"

It was a question that neither of them could answer until the next day, when Snape handed back everyone's reports on dragon repellent.

"A poorly done job, as usual, Weasley…"

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Almost passable, Potter," Snape grudgingly admitted.

"Too bad Snape didn't teach us this before we met up with Norbert," Harry whispered to Ron, who winced, remembering how his hand had swollen when Norbert bit it.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, bravo! Full marks!" Snape beamed at the two Slytherins.

Harry's mouth fell open. Ron dropped his wand. All around them, they could hear whispers: "How on earth…" "Must be some mistake…" "How could _they_ get a better score than _I_ did?"

Ron suddenly jabbed Harry's side with his elbow. "Look…over there…"

Harry looked where Ron was pointing. He saw Draco, looking smug—and next to him sat Hermione. She looked miserable and guilty. When she saw the two of them staring at her, she quickly looked away.

Harry was stunned. "How _could_ she?"

Ron said, "Yeah! All those years as friends, and she never let me copy off of her paper once!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

There was no more time to talk. Snape had started the class, and he was looking at Harry and Ron in a very irritated manner.

They waited for Hermione in the common room after class and caught her just as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Ron, Harry, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Hermione, you have to listen to us," said Harry.

"Don't you see?" said Ron. "Draco's just using you. He doesn't love you, he just wants good grades!"

"No! You're wrong! Just—just leave me alone!" Hermione stomped off to the girls' dormitories.

Harry sighed. "I think it's about time we took matters into our own hands."

To be continued…

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these people, places, and animals.

Author's note: Well? Whaddya think?


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: I'm sorry that it's so short, but it was either that or have a _really_ long wait until I posted any of this story again. I hope you like it—please read and review!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, blah blah blah, you know the drill…

Hermione in Love?

Part 3

This was not the first time Harry and Ron had employed Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak out of the Hogwarts at night. The reason they were using it this time was not as dramatic or life-threatening as some of the previous times they'd used it, but to the two friends, it was just as important.

The plan came into being two days ago, when they heard from Lavender Brown that Hermione was going to go out on a date with Draco. Harry instantly pulled Ron aside and suggested that they use the invisibility cloak to spy on them. Ron wasn't so sure.

"So we go out and see what they're doing—then what? How will that convince Hermione that she shouldn't go out with him?"

"We can listen for clues, for things that Draco says that Hermione might not notice—ways to prove that he doesn't really love her. That is…" Harry faltered. "I don't know, but what else can we do? We can't just stand by while Draco takes advantage of Hermione like this. We have to at least try."

"All right," agreed Ron. 

***

Now they were sneaking outside, out to a lake, where the full moon was reflected. Out to where Draco and Hermione were sitting. They didn't know how Hermione and Draco had gotten out—probably using one of the secret passages Harry had found earlier with the Marauding Map.

"This is the most beautiful night, Draco. And the lake…it's breathtaking."

Draco whispered something that made Hermione giggle, but neither Ron nor Harry could make out the exact words.

"We have to get closer," Ron whispered. Ron and Harry crept very slowly towards Draco and Hermione until they were about a yard away from them. Draco chose that moment to turn to Hermione and lean forward to kiss her.

Ron gasped in horror. Harry jabbed him in the ribs as a reminder not to make any noise. Evidently he'd unintentionally elbowed him a little too hard, for Ron let out a yelp of pain.

Draco and Hermione hadn't noticed Ron's gasp; their attentions were elsewhere. But they could hardly help but notice his sharp cry. Hermione turned away from Draco and stood up, looking suspiciously in Ron and Harry's direction.

Harry and Ron both panicked. Had they stayed put, trying not to make a sound, they might have been undetected. Instead, both tried to run, causing a loud rustling noise among the tall, dry grass that was easy for Hermione to follow. They were hindered by the invisibility cloak, which held them together. Hermione caught up with them quickly and managed to yank the cloak off of them.

"How could you!?!" she cried furiously. "I—I never…" But words seemed to fail her. She gave them a look of both fury and reproach before turning her back on them and dashing off towards the castle.

Draco came up to them and hissed, "Mark my words, I will get you for this." Then he ran after Hermione, calling out her name.


End file.
